You'll Be In My Heart
by Difinity
Summary: Yugi feels scared at the thought that he almost lost Yami in the fire after his duel with Bandit Keith in the old wearhouse. Just an adaption of what I think happened after the main scenes. This fic goes out to Yo Xi Wang! R+R!


Difinity: Another song-fic! With my favorite bishie's Yami and Yugi-kun!

Yugi: Don't you get tired of using us in all of your stories?

Yami: Yeah?

Difinity: Well, in my upcoming fic, both of you will be in it, but it'll be more focused on Ryou and Bakura. After that fic is done, I'm gonna write another romance fic, but it'll be a SetoxTea fic. 

Yami&Yugi: Oh. Okay.

Difinity: Well, this takes place during that one night when Yami and Yugi are talking in Yugi-kun's room at night. That was a new episode today on KidsWB. But I've seen it about a hundred times since I got the DVD's.

Yami: You just LOVE to rub it in huh?

Difinity: X.X Quiet you.

Yugi: Can we start now? Onegai?

Difinity: Too cute! *huggles Yugi-kun*

Yami: (--) OH brother.

Otogi: Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh, or the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, never has and never will! At least as far as I know.

Difinity: Otogi-chan, you just love hanging around here huh?

Otogi: ^-^

A/N: I will be using the characters original Japanese names: Joey/Jounouchi; Tristan/Honda; Tea/Anzu

This story goes out to Yo Xi Wang, author of "An Angel in Disguise". Hope you like it!

*********************************

****

You'll Be In my Heart

By: Difinity

*********************************

Yugi stood there, his tears staining his cheeks. He stared up at the face of his other self, Yami. Yami's expression was kind and gentle. He never dared to remove his hands from Yugi's. The silence surrounded them, and the moonlight peered through the window by the ceiling. The air settled around them and the moment wrapped their minds in an invisible blanket of fog. Yugi's eyes continued to stare into Yami's piercing violet eyes. They were so different from his own. Yet now, he had grown so accustomed to seeing them, that they were no longer scary or fierce, like they used to seem. Yami continued to smile at him, and Yugi felt such emotion in his heart. Yami was so kind to him, so loving and gentle, like a father, a brother, a very close friend, or even a…

Without any words to be spoken, Yami reached out to Yugi's tender face. Yami's fingers slid across Yugi's soft cheek, which was wet with tears. Yami tenderly brushed the moisture away, only to feel more tears slid down Yugi's cheeks, then meeting his fingers. He looked at Yugi. Yugi's eyes were closed as tears slipped down his cheeks. The area between his eyes was red, and his nose was rather a rosy color. 

" Why are you crying, aibou?" Yami asked gently, breaking the silence that held within the night. Yugi's eyes fluttered open, his expression was sad and lonesome. Yugi glanced over at his dark, and felt his heart grew heavy. Was he really going to lose him that day in the fire? What would happen if he did? What would have become of him? A sob escaped Yugi's lips and he instantly turned around, his back turned to his dark. Yami's eyes filled with hurt at his aibou's reactions. What was he feeling at this moment? What?

****

Come stop your crying it will be all right

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here don't you cry

Yami looked at his hurting aibou. The light's shoulders shook as heart aching sobs erupted from within him. Yami thought back to all the hurt that Yugi had experienced throughout his young life. Was it really fair? Yugi was so kind, so gentle. He would never hurt anyone. Yet, why would people want to hurt him, emotionally and physically? Yugi's heart was a pure one, there was no resentment, no hate or evil. Yugi did not deserve any of that. It wasn't right at all. His parents were gone and all he had left was his grandfather. But once his grandfather would pass away, what would become of little Yugi? Yugi had said himself, that he wished on the Puzzle, to give him a true friend. Yugi then found Jounouchi and Honda. But..what about Yami? Wasn't he too, Yugi's special friend?

****

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

Yami stepped forward, over to his light. His placed his hand atop Yugi's quivering shoulder, and suddenly, Yugi's sob's quieted and his tears began to shed less. Slowly, Yugi turned to face Yami. Their gazes locked and Yugi scanned Yami's face. Yami's expression was one of hurt and compassion. Guilt stabbed at Yugi's heart as he saw Yami's hurt look.

" What is the matter, Yugi?" Yami said gently. Yugi sniffed and he opened his mouth to speak. No words came out of his mouth, and he continued to struggle with the words. But it was a losing battle. A thick lump clogged Yugi's throat and refused to leave. Feeling despair claim him, Yugi leaned forward and buried his face into Yami's chest. The darker one felt shock at Yugi's actions, and surprisingly, he felt his cheeks glow red in the moonlight. Yugi then began to cry while clinging onto Yami's shirt. Without a word, Yami wrapped his arms around his saddened light. He shut his eyes as he felt Yugi's innocent tears fall and soak into the fabric of his shirt.

****

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on   
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Yugi shut his eyes as he felt Yami's arms wrap around him protectively. He buried his face into his dark's chest and breathed in the smell of mint within the fabric of Yami's clothing. Again, silence filled the room as Yugi's sobs quieted.

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Yami gazed down at his angelic hikari. Was it truly fate that brought them together? Him, a dark soul inhabiting the Millennium Puzzle, and Yugi, a bright hikari, that illuminated the souls and hearts of anyone he knew. They were complete opposites. Dark and light, good and evil. Yet how is it that they got along so very well? Despite their differences outside, it seemed that they had very little different, inside.

****

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on   
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Yet, what would Yugi do if he were to end up being all alone? That something would happen to him, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, then what would Yugi do? His heart was too kind, gentle and vulnerable to the immense pain and sorrows that life held in every corner. Yugi's heart needed to grow stronger, and more prepared for any heartache that might ever come his way. Despite knowing the truth, Yami hoped and wished will all his heart, that Yugi would never have to face those demons. Especially, that he would face them..alone.

****

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

Yugi's heart needed to become stronger. Yet even with that, Yami vowed, that he would never let any danger come to Yugi. And that he would never leave his hikari, alone. Ever.

****

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

" Yami…," Yugi whispered. Yami awoke from his trance to listen to the sweet voice of his aibou.

" Yes….Yugi?" Yami replied also in a whisper. He felt Yugi's arms wrap around him and his face cuddle against his shoulder blade. Yugi sniffed slightly.

" You'll never leave me..right?" Yugi asked. His innocent question tugged at Yami's heart. Yami shook his head.

" No aibou," Yami said. " I'll never leave you here alone. I'll always be by your side."

****

We'll show them together 'cause…  
  
You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

" I'll never forget you Yami..," Yugi said. Yami felt warm tears brim on the edge of his eyes. He blinked them back, trying to hide his emotions. Yami felt his heart beat with a new meaning. He felt stronger, by just standing there and having his precious aibou in his arms protectively. Yugi cuddled closer to him. Yugi's eyes felt heavy and he knew that sleep was beginning to claim him. Still he fought the urge to sleep.

You'll be in my heart   
no matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always

" Yugi?" Yami asked as he felt his aibou's grip loosen. Yami looked at Yugi, and saw that he was clearly very tired. He smiled lovingly at his tired little light and wrapped his arms around him even more. Yugi then pulled away, and gazed up at Yami with an adoring look in his eyes. Yugi walked over towards his bed when Yami spoke.

" I will always be with you, Yugi," he reassured him. " I am your guardian. Just look over your shoulder, and I will always be by your side." Yugi smiled at his dark for the kind words. Yugi sat on his bed, and slipped underneath the woolen blankets. Yami walked up to him and tucked him into bed properly. Yugi giggled slightly. Yugi's eyes fluttered closed, Yami leaned close, and his lips brushed softly, turning into a tender kiss over his hikari's forehead. Yami saw color spread across Yugi's cheeks, and he then touched his own face as he felt heat rush up his cheeks as well.

****

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  


Yami began to walk away from Yugi's bed when his light spoke.

" I love you, Yami," Yugi said. Yami looked back a him and smiled.

" I love you too, Yugi," Yami responded to his aibou. " Sweet dreams, little light."

Difinity: Wow! That took a while to finish!

Yugi: I'll say!

Difinity: Well, I hope Yo Xi Wang will like it and I hope you all will r+r!

Difinity,Yugi,Yami: Thanks! ^_________________^

  
  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****


End file.
